Entrenando
by Magical Lorien Tribute
Summary: Los Garde han estado entrenando en el lujoso departamento de Nueve, Sarah no quiere quedarse atrás.


Ya que Nueve descompuso el Lectern para poder usar apropiadamente la Lectur Hall y Malcolm aún está batallando con alguno de los circuitos, nuestros entrenamientos por el momento se apegan a lo básico, aprender movimientos de artes marciales y cosas relacionadas, que en la mayoría de los casos son Seis, Ocho y Nueve los que nos dan esas lecciones, pues los demás estamos más oxidados de lo que creíamos en defensa personal a pesar de que cuando estamos en batalla nos guiamos más por instinto que por pensar nuestros movimientos, a pesar de eso esto nos será útil.

Acabo de terminar de luchar con Sam y preguntó "Quién es el siguiente?" para después arrepentirme.

"Yo sigo" dice Sarah entrando a la Sala y todos se voltean a verla.

Los latidos de mi corazón se disparan y al mismo tiempo mi respiración se entre corta, si fuera un simple humano ya hubiera muerto de un paro cardiaco. Sarah camina hacia el centro de la habitación, hacia mí y yo solo puedo verla de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, embobado, más de lo que usualmente me tiene.

Ver a Sarah con un pequeñísimo short blanco y un top de deportes negro es un delicioso espectáculo para mí, sé que los demás la están viendo también, percibo como Marina la de un golpe en la brazo a Ocho y Seis pone los ojos en blanco ante los comentarios de Nueve; y aunque quiero ser el único que la pueda ver vestida así, me da un orgullo que la vean, que todo el mundo sepa que es mi novia. Sé que no ella no es ningún trofeo que presumir pero que puedo hacer, ella, la chica más genial y sexy de toda la galaxia me escogió a mí, un alíen, yo solo puedo alardear.

En cuanto se escucha el "Yo sigo" de Sarah, giro mi cabeza para ver la reacción que John tendrá al verse retado por su _dulce y tierna_ novia. Después de todo yo he estado entrenando con ella durante las noches de insomnio, John no es el único que las tiene, pero mientras él se va a la azotea del edificio pensando que Sarah no nota sus ausencias nocturnas ella y yo entrenados en la Sala de Lectura, incluso debo admitir que ella me ha enseñado algunas cosas útiles que solía hacer cuando era porrista.

La cara de John es genial, una mezcla de shock con lujuria en su rostro, impresión. Pero no solo él tiene esa mirada, Ocho la está examinando y Marina le propina un golpe en el brazo. Nueve, que está enfrente de mí, parece que recorre su cuerpo completamente "Maldito Johnny suertudo. Mira a esa súper sexy novia humana que tiene" sé que ese comentario es completamente personal pero en su ensimismamiento se olvidó que yo estaba sentada atrás de él. Y por último, Sam, que hace poco estaba hecho polvo en el sillón de la sala y ahora está inclinado con la boca abierta hacia donde Sarah esta parada, dejando salir un chiflido. De alguna forma eso me molesta.

No la puedo culpar, Sarah es hermosa y tierna, guerrera y obstinada, valiente, confiable, y un montón de cosas más. En el poco tiempo que hemos estado juntas ha sido, sin contar a Katalina, lo más cercano que he llegado a tener como una amiga. Definitivamente no puedo estar más acertada en decir que ella es la chica para John, con simplemente mirarlos uno puede realmente creer toda esa porquería que Henry le dijo a John sobre que nosotros los Lorienses solo amamos a una sola persona de por vida. Algunas veces pienso que me gustaría tener algo como lo que ellos tienen, quizá un poco menos cursi, pero definitivamente algo con amor….quizá algún día pueda dejar de lado a Seis y ser más Maren Elizabeth, solo espero poder tener tiempo de hacerlo con todo esto de la guerra intergaláctica en el camino.

"Sarah" no puedo decir más. Tengo mil y un quejas en contra de luchar con ella pero ninguno de los reclamos salen de mi boca.

"Vamos, John ¿Estas asustado de una simple humana?" dice con una mirada coqueta. Un _uuuuh_ se escucha alrededor "¿qué dices?"

"Luchemos"

Realmente no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pelear con mi novia, quizá hasta pueda llegar a lastimarla.

"Prohibido contenerse, Jonhy. Una pelea es una pelea." Sarah lo ha dicho tan al estilo de Nueve que me parece que han estado pasando demasiado tiempo juntos.

Sarah lanza el primer golpe y va directo a mi costado izquierdo con una patada, cuando intenta ir por el lado derecho la detengo y la regreso. Una patada acierta en mi mentón. Duele. Ralamente no sé donde aprendió a golpear con tanta fuerza pero se quien la ha ayudado a desarrollar movimientos de combate. Esos movimientos son tan de Seis. Volteo a verla, al reconocer sus movimientos y ella solo me sonríe. Después hablaré con ella…o quizá pelearemos.

Un golpe, otro, patada. A pesar de que lo que intentó hacer mayormente es esquivar y detener sus golpes sé que en algún momento la he llegado a golpear y a pesar de que quiero detenerme a ver si le hice algún daño ella solo me ataca más. Estoy sorprendido de esta faceta de Sarah Hart. Definitivamente no quiere ser la Dama en Apuros y eso solo arruina mis actos de Príncipe Azul, quizá John Smith por fin encontró a su Pocahontas indomable.

Finalmente la tengo en el suelo y a pesar de que intenta zafarse de mi agarre no resulta. Esta parte es divertida, verla forcejear debajo de mí es algo inquietantemente sexy. Urrrgh. Y justo cuando creo que la batalla está ganada ella hace un extraño movimiento que invierte los roles. Parece que ahora yo soy el príncipe en apuros.

Roza mi cara con sus dedos y yo solo puedo quedarme ahí, sin luchar, si ella sigue haciendo eso.

"Parece que gané" sonríe maliciosamente

"Eso parece" digo con mi voz entrecortada. Tenerla encima de mí, una vista muy accesible de sus pechos y su cara acercándose a la mía realmente no son algo fácil de resistir ni de poder evitar que mi voz me falle, que sea un alíen no significa que sea inmune a sus atributos físicos.

"Creo que es tiempo que reclame mi premio"

Y antes de preguntar estúpidamente cual premio, siento sus labios sobre los míos, no lentamente sino más agresivo, pero aun así suavemente. Dios, otra faceta más de Sarah que nunca me va a dejar de gustar. Sigo sus besos y siento sus manos sobre mi pecho, yo pongo las mías un poco antes de la terminación de su espalda, ambos estamos sudados y aun así se siente tan bien.

"Consigan una habitación" grita Nueve, sé que está celoso pero tiene razón, hay menores presentes, o mejor dicho más menores que nosotros presentes. Sarah detiene el beso y la veo sonreír por el comentario, su sonrisa es contagiosa o quizá solo estoy sonriendo como idiota por verla tan hermosa.

Sarah se levanta y me deja tirado en el suelo, veo que articula la palabra _gracias_ a Seis, quien le responde con un _de nada_ y los pulgares levantados. Definitivamente que esas dos estén haciendo una amistad es de preocuparse dados los resultados de hoy.

Nueve se acerca a donde yo sigo en el suelo "Joder, Johny. Si eres derrotado por una sexy señorita harás que los Mogs nos maten." Me tiende una mano para levantarme. Ambos vemos la silueta de Sarah mientras camina a _nuestra_ habitación, de ella y mía. "Vaya chica que tienes ahí, hermano"

"Ya se"

Me quedo mirando la puerta por donde Sarah acaba de desaparecer y estoy totalmente seguro que es Sarah con la que quiero estar siempre, y que lo que Henry me dijo sobre el amor, que alguien de Lorien solo amará a una persona en toda su vida, puede ser correspondido por un humano, soy correspondido por Sarah. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y puedo ver como Seis mueve la cabeza riéndose de mí. Sabe en lo que estoy pensando.


End file.
